


Assumptions

by xxoldlunchtop



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoldlunchtop/pseuds/xxoldlunchtop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei assumes that Nagisa will reject his confession, and plans accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> "When you assume things, you make an ass out of u and me."
> 
> I know that joke is weak but I hope you enjoy this oneshot anyway.

“Nagisa-kun, I need to talk to you about something.”

“What is it, Rei-chan?” Nagisa didn’t even bother to look up from his third bowl of ramen, continuing to shovel mouthful after mouthful of piping hot noodles into his mouth. How could he do that without burning himself? Did he even taste any of the food he ate? It was kind of cute, actually, how such a small person could eat so-

Rei had to stop that train of thought right there. That was part of the problem, really. And he needed to take care of it right away, before things got even worse. He pushed up his glasses, refusing to be deterred. “It’s a very important matter, so I would appreciate your full attention, please.”

Nagisa stopped, and when he placed his half-empty bowl on the table, Rei saw that his usually cheerful expression had been replaced with one of mild concern. Good, Rei thought; he didn’t want to repeat himself. Not this time.

“Okay…” he said, eyes focused on Rei. “I’m listening.”

Rei took a deep breath; he could feel his chest tightening already, and if the burning sensation in his cheeks was any indication, he was already blushing. He needed to calm down. This wasn’t easy... but he couldn't back down know. His mind was made up. After hours and hours of running through possible senarios, Rei had come to the conclusion that this was the best solution.

Once again, Rei adjusted his glasses before he spoke. “Nagisa-kun, I think it would be best if we didn’t spend so much time together outside of school.”

Nagisa frowned, “Why? Don’t you like being with me, Rei-chan?”

“No! I mean, yes…” Rei could feel his blush deepening. Drat, five seconds into the conversation, and he was already tripping over his own words. “Yes, I do enjoy spending time with you. That’s the problem.”

“I don’t get it…”

“It’s just… lately, I’ve begun to realize that my feelings for you have strayed from platonic,” Rei explained, inwardly patting himself on the back for how beautifully his confession was worded. No sputtering, nothing too emotional – just a pure statement of fact. All of that practice in front of his mirror the night before had paid off. It was only a momentary delight, however. The rest of his speech was far less pleasant. “Of course, I realize that having romantic feelings for another male is not normal, so I’ve devised a solution. I will simply distance myself from you, until I-“

Before Rei could finish explaining the plan, Nagisa interrupted him with a kiss. It was quick, over before Rei even realized what happened. Rei clamped his hand over his mouth in surprise. Though the kiss had been brief, he had already started memorizing how Nagisa’s lips felt on his; their softness, their warmth, their shape… He hoped he would get the chance to study them more thoroughly.

When he looked back up at Nagisa, he was smiling that big, beautiful smile. The one that had drawn him to Nagisa in the first place. It was as if the smaller boy radiated pure happiness when he smiled. It always gave Rei that warm, fuzzy feeling inside; the one he thought only existed in fiction, until he met Nagisa. “I like you too, Rei-chan.”

“O-oh…” Rei felt like he had suddenly stepped into a dream. He simply assumed that Nagisa wouldn’t return his feelings, for a multitude of reasons. The odds of this happening had seemed so low. Rei hadn’t even bothered planning for this outcome.

Nagisa picked up his bowl, oblivious to Rei’s inner turmoil, as usual. “Do you still want to stop hanging out with me after school?”

Rei shook his head frantically. Even if he had no contingency plan, this was obviously a better outcome than any of the ones he _had_ planned for. “No, of course not!”

Nagisa, looking quite pleased with himself, lifted the bowl to his mouth again. “Good.”


End file.
